


You're the One I Want for Christmas

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Murder, NHEV, No Happy Ending Fest, Suicide, Trauma, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There isn't a single day where Byun Baekhyun has stopped wondering why Park Chanyeol suddenly disappeared from his life. When he finally finds the answer, it haunts him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2020





	You're the One I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** R5-300  
>  **Prompt:** There is not a single day Byun Baekhyun stop questioning the reason why Park Chanyeol gone from his life. When finally he gets his answers, it keeps haunting him.  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
>  **Word count:** 2,709  
>  **Warning(s):** Murder, Suicide, Graphic Depictions of Dead Bodies, Trauma, Major Character Death  
>  **Author's note:** i cried a lot while writing this so hopefully this is as sad as the prompter wished!

**Three days before Christmas.**

The sound of an alarm blaring echoed through the apartment, waking Baekhyun up with a soft groan. He was groggy, exhausted—as he had been for the past month. His boyfriend went missing a month ago, left for work and never came home. It was unlike Chanyeol.

Baekhyun found out a few days later that he never went to work that day either. No one could find any of him. No texts, no answered calls.

Ever since, Baekhyun has spent every night waiting for his boyfriend on the couch. His eyes give out at promptly 6 am and his alarm blares merely 3 hours later at 9. He only leaves the spot to eat, use the bathroom. Otherwise, how else would he be there to greet Chanyeol when he comes home someday?

His family worries about him, he knows that. They bring him meals, pay his rent, beg him to leave the house, try to coerce him into sleeping in his bed again.

But they don't understand how hard it is for him. They don't understand how it feels for their emotional anchor to disappear. 

His mother tried to get him to attend therapy—offered to make him his favorite meals every day, even offered to find a therapist that could come to _him_ so he wouldn't have to leave. But Baekhyun refused; he found it offensive she'd even claim he needed therapy. He didn't need therapy, he was _fine_ , he'd say. Even when he wasn't, even when he cried himself to sleep or spent hours begging to see Chanyeol’s feet through the sliver under the apartment’s front door, he'd say he was _fine_. 

Today felt different to him; today felt like the day he'd finally find his boyfriend, finally see Chanyeol again. Of course, every morning since the disappearance he thought the same thing. Shower, coffee, and wait. Wait for a sign of life.

Staring at his lockscreen with a coffee mug in hand, he could feel the tears starting to form again in the corners of his eyes. 

“It's so cold without you, Yeol.” 

His fingers caressed over the pixelated photo of his boyfriend kissing his cheek. It was Christmas last year, taken in front of the tree they put up themselves. 

“Please come home soon. It’s almost Christmas again. You won't miss Christmas, right?”

The droplets fell onto the screen. Baekhyun was used to the way they distorted the LED image projected there.

“I miss you.”

He held his phone up against his chest as he sobbed, teeth digging into his bottom lip to try and stifle some of the sounds. 

But a familiar jingle echoing through the room shut him up immediately.

“Yeol?”  
  
Sure enough, on his lock screen showed a text notification from his boyfriend. All of his worries seemed to ease away.

_Hey baby, I’m so so sorry. I’m okay, I promise. Meet me in the meadow behind our favorite park, I’m setting up something special for you. ;) 11:30 sharp. See you there!_

_RECEIVED 9:28 AM_

His whole body felt like goo. The weight of stress of a month’s worth of heartache seemed to dissolve with just a simple message. 

The next two hours passed faster than Baekhyun had expected, between his constant redoing of his hair to make sure it was _perfect_ for the reunion with his boyfriend and his inability to pick an outfit for the same reason, he managed to kill time quite fast.

The park wasn’t too far from their apartment, maybe 4 minutes if Baekhyun ran as fast as he could––and he did, panting and straightening himself up with a few deep breaths as he stared at the path towards the meadow. It was a place they had discovered for themselves—a path only the two of them shared. 

“This is it.”

Smile wide as can be, he practically skipped through the underbrush, but that joyous demeanor fell upon the strong smell of rot and decay. It made his stomach turn, bile build up in his throat.

Something is wrong.

His pace picked up into a sprint until he finally reached the clearing.

Nothing could’ve prepared him for what greeted him.

Park Chanyeol laid dead in the very center of the open area, maggots gnawing at rotten flesh, eyes dull and gray, limbs twisted in a way not humanly possible. It was clear he’d been dead for a long time—as long as his disappearance. 

Baekhyun screamed, falling back onto the ground and lifting his hands up to tug at his hair, face contorted as a sob ripped through his body.

“No. No no no no no no no no!”

His hands fell from his head to his stomach as he retched, the smell and sight before him making him nauseous. He felt dizzy, weak—body trembling, stomach attempting to empty itself despite having no contents. 

“Someone call 911.”

The voice was distant to him, but the hand on his shoulder let him no it was closer than it appeared.

“Are you okay?”

But he couldn’t respond. He couldn’t make his body move, couldn’t even register the person in front of him—his vision fading in and out until everything went black.

* * *

The hospital lights made his eyes hurt. He wasn’t sure when he’d woken up or how long he’d been there. Everything the nurse said before she left sounded like white noise.

Now he’s here, alone, with a tube connected to his arm—an IV drip for dehydration—and the image of his boyfriend’s corpse permanently staining itself in his eyelids. Any time he closed his eyes that’s all he could picture. Mangled, lifeless. All color drained from him.

Baekhyun wanted to join him.

“Mr. Byun? How are you feeling?”  
  
He wasn’t sure when the nurse had entered, her voice drawing him out of his thoughts.

“Fine.” Was the most he could utter though both knew it was a lie. She offered him a small smile of sympathy.

“The police want to come ask you a few questions if that’s okay?”

“About my dead boyfriend?” 

The nurse flinched, clearly taken aback by how straightforward his words were. Baekhyun felt nothing.

“Yes…” She rubbed her nape, clipboard held close to her chest.

Shrugging, he offered her a coy nod. “Send them in, then.”

The nurse scurried away to let the police in, ducking passed them probably to get away from him as fast as possible. He could care less how he made her feel, he wanted to be back at that field. He wanted to die.

“Byun Baekhyun. You were the boyfriend of the deceased, correct? Park Chanyeol?” One of the policemen inquired, glancing between him and his notebook.

Baekhyun sighed. “What does me being his boyfriend have to do with anything.”

“Mr. Byun, I realize you’re going through a tough time—”

“You don’t know shit.”

The policeman took a deep breath before finishing his sentence. “These are just standard questions.”

“Yes, I’m his boyfriend.” Baekhyun covered his face with his hands and fell back against the bed pillow. “I _was_ his boyfriend.”

“Is there anyone who may have had ill feelings towards Mr. Park?”

“Not that I know of.”

“The body was approximately one month old. How did you know where to find it?”

“A text message.” 

That seemed to bring the policemen out of their monotony, clearly more interested in the case with Baekhyun’s simple response.

“Can we see said message?” 

Baekhyun groaned, pointing towards his phone on the table. He didn’t have the energy to grab it for them. “Password is ‘YEOL’, knock yourself out.”

The cops had a field day with Baekhyun’s phone it seemed. Taking pictures of the message, chattering amongst themselves, scribbling things down. He wasn’t sure why they cared so much. Chanyeol was dead already.

After they had finished throwing a party over Baekhyun’s evidence, the nurse returned to tell him he was free to leave.  
  
His apartment felt lonelier now.

* * *

**Two days before Christmas**

There was no reason for him to continue his routine anymore. No reason to wait. Chanyeol wasn’t coming back.

His eyes bore into his ceiling. He hadn’t slept, but he didn’t feel tired. He didn’t feel anything.

Baekhyun wanted to make it stop. He wanted the picture of Chanyeol lying there gone from his mind.

Maybe he’d feel better with his brains plastered to the wall.

Seeing the image of the two of them enjoying themselves last year made him feel sick every time he opened his phone, but his mother had texted him.

_I’m on my way. Bringing Christmas decorations!! You always loved Christmas!! xoxo - Mom_

_RECEIVED 10:53 AM_

Tears began to pool in his eyes, phone tugged against his chest as he tried not to cry. He wasn’t sure he could do it to his mom. He felt sorry for her to have a son as pathetic as he was, but he knows if he went through with it, she’d never be okay.

Maybe decorating for Christmas would help him feel better. 

Getting up out of bed, he changed his clothes from the day before so his mother wouldn’t worry about him and went to wait for her—zoning out as the TV screen flashed with different scenes from whatever show happened to be on.

Decorating with his mom actually did help a bit. He smiled, he felt genuine joy. Maybe Christmas would be okay this year, even without Chanyeol here. He still had his mom, that was all he needed.

They put the tree up, covered it in lights and ornaments he and Chanyeol had made over their last 5 years together. It was their tradition to make something new for the tree every year. 10 ornaments covered the fake greenery of the tree, and 10 it would be from then on.

He tried to keep himself together, but reading the notes Chanyeol and him had left for each other on the back of each DIY decoration made him cry. Mama Byun gave him a hug and made him dinner to take his mind off of it, took care of him. He was grateful for her.

After she left, he felt at peace. He was still grieving––of course––his whole world revolved around Park Chanyeol. But his mother had helped him calm down, helped him ignore that image that burned itself into his memory.

Until the police knocked on his door to give him a small box they had found in Chanyeol's pocket. He must've gotten it for him that day. He must've planned to propose to him.

His progress reset completely, and worry for his mother was now the last thing on his mind.

Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**One day before Christmas**

It was easier to purchase a gun than he expected. All he had to say was that he planned on going hunting with his family for Christmas and they believed him. 

Of course he bought a gift for his mother too. All of the money he had left went towards buying her the prettiest necklace he could find as an apology. 

He made sure to wrap it carefully, prettily. Only the best for his mother.

Ignoring the tears that threatened to spill from the corners of his eyes, he made sure to hide the gun as his mom would be visiting soon. Slipping what would've been their engagement ring onto his finger, Baekhyun stared at his hand with a small smile.

Tomorrow he will be with Chanyeol again. He wouldn't be alone anymore.

A knock on the door brought his mind away from his imagination.

"Baekhyunnie!"

"Coming!"

_I'll see you soon. We'll have Christmas together, I promise._

* * *

**Christmas Day**

His mother had come over in the morning to celebrate with him. She made him his favorite breakfast and gave him a new sweater before he gave her her special present. 

Seeing her smile so brightly made his heart clench.

"You got this for me? Baekhyunnie.. this is far too expensive!"

"Don't worry about it, mom." His smile was genuine again as he lightly sniffled, the tears threatening to fall once more as he reached to take the necklace and clasp it around her neck. "A special present for the best mom ever."

"Baekhyunnie." His mom tugged him into a hug, cradling his head against her chest. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be a better son for you." Baekhyun's voice cracked, causing his mom to frown.

"Now now, don't say that." Her lips pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "I couldn't've asked for a better son."

"It's almost noon." He tried not to let the pain he felt seep into his tone, leaning back to offer the best smile he could fake. "Shouldn't you be going to Baekbeom's? Big brother deserves some mama Byun in his life too."

She laughed. She laughed so sweetly. It took every ounce of the strength he had left to keep his facade from breaking.

"You're right. But first, put on the sweater I gave you, mn?" She gave his cheek a pat, and he nodded without hesitation.

"Obligatory Christmas sweater picture?"

"Obligatory Christmas sweater picture."

The sweater slipped on over his tee with ease, providing him a warmth that helped ease some of his stress for what would soon follow after his mother's departure. Standing in front of the Christmas tree, he held up a peace sign and offered his best eye smile.

His mother was oblivious to the pain mere moments away from exploding.

"Aaaaaand––" The sound of the shutter echoed off the walls, Baekhyun's hand fell to his side once she had finished taking the picture. "All done!"

Pulling his mother in for a hug, he could feel it getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Tell Baekbeom I love him, okay?"

"Of course, Baekhyunnie." She smiled, leaning back to give him kisses on his cheeks. "If you need anything at all, call me and I'll be back."

"Aye aye captain!" He saluted, earning a laugh from his mom.

He saw her to the door, smile unwavering until it shut behind her. Wasting no time, he went to retrieve the handgun from his drawer.

Glistening in the lights of the tree, the ring on his finger seemed to comfort him. Chanyeol was ready for him to join him, right?

His eyes locked on the photo of his dead _fianceé,_ smile spreading across his lips as the barrel of the gun pressed to the side of his head.

“Merry Christmas, Yeol.”

The sound of the gun going off echoed through the apartment building, audible from outside—making Baekhyun’s mother turn away from her car parked on the curb to immediately run back inside and up to her son’s apartment.

“Baekhyunnie? Baekhyunnie! Please answer me!”

She fumbled with her set of spare keys, unlocking the door as fast as possible.

Inside lay Baekhyun’s body, gun inches away from his hand and blood pooling underneath him.

Baekhyun joined Chanyeol for Christmas.

* * *

The scene of reporters standing in front of Baekhyun’s apartment building was broadcast live on the news, caution tape and the flashing red and blue lights of sirens coating the area. Mrs. Byun was visible in the background, hunched over and sobbing with Baekhyun’s brother holding her tightly.

_Recently the nation has experienced quite a shock. According to the police, a simple text message led to the discovery of the body of Park Chanyeol who had been missing since early November. It was deemed Mr. Park was murdered after purchasing an engagement ring for his boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun. Today, Mr. Byun was found dead in his apartment after an apparent suicide by his mother, moments after what would be his last Christmas photo._

_Mr. Byun was said to have purchased the gun on Christmas Eve as bank statements would show, as well as a $2,000 necklace for his mother’s final Christmas present. According to the doctor’s who took care of Mr. Byun after the discovery of his boyfriend’s corpse Mr. Byun had been acting indifferent—a sign of shock. It’s likely the experience was traumatic enough to cause Mr. Byun to have intentions to kill himself._

_The nation mourns these two on this otherwise Happy Holiday._


End file.
